Bye, Bye, Buffy(part 2)
by Ka Anor
Summary: The continuation of Bye, Bye, Buffy(part 1).


Bye, Bye, Buffy(part 2)

  
  


By Ka Anor

  
  
Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, Riley, Spike, Anya, David, Christopher, April, and Jalil stood surrounded by an army of women ,as well as some men, with swords drawn.   
  
"Intruders!" one screamed, "you dare trespass on Tryar land!"   
  
"Prepare to face the wrath of punishment," another cried, "by our promised Queen!"   
  
"Form a line of two rows, NOW!" a third ordered, "hurry!"   
  
The formed a 2 row line, Buffy next to David, Willow next to Christopher, Xander/April, Giles/Jalil, Riley/Spike, Anya/Xander but was push to the end of the line alone.   
  
They marched into the woods, mostly silent.   
  
"So," Buffy began, "David, how did you get to um whatever this place is?"   
  
"Long story," David replied.   
  
"O.K."   
  
"Silence! Prisoners must not talk!" A warrior said.   
  
They walked on forever, the day streched on and on. As the sun began to set they came to the beginning of a village.   
  
The group was lead to a small hut.   
  
"Enter here!" the same warrior as before pointed, "the Queen will see you tomorrow!"   
  
~*~   
  
The sat in the crowded hut. The hut was surrounded by guards.   
  
"We should all go to sleep," April suggested.   
  
"Yeah, when we sleep we go back to the real world," Christopher agreed.   
  
"Whoa!" David exclaimed, "April and Christopher actually agreeing! What a change!"   
  
"Shut up, David!" They yelled.   
  
"They don't get along well," Buffy thought.   
  
"Hey! Wait a-minute!" Spike interrupted, "it was daylight while we were marching! I didn't turn into a big pile of dust!"   
  
"Your right!" Xander said, "damn alternate universe."   
  
I'm goin' to sleep," Christopher said, "please be quiet."   
  
They settled down, talking ciesed. All tried to get some shut eye.   
  
~*~   
  
David was in the mall, buying for his cousins birthday. The abrupt snap back made him drop his packages on the floor.   
  
"Crap!"   
  
He picked them up and searched his memory for what to do. Then CNN Breaking News came, RW David was failing English and Math, EW David met a vampire slayer and her friends. As well as being held hostage by weird psycho women.   
  
David was headed out the door when April ran up.   
  
"David!" April said, "what are you doing here?"   
  
"Shopping for my cousin's birthday," Davis answered, "what about you?"   
  
"Date."   
  
"With Mario?" Davis snickered.   
  
"Yes," she answered, "with Mario. Anyway you should see Jalil or Christopher about the vampire thing."   
  
"Alright, I will."   
  
"'Bye." They walked away in separate directions. David found his shity car and headed to Jalil's house.   
  
~*~   
  
Jalil, David, and Christopher sat at the Barnes & Noble Cafe.   
  
Sipping Coffee they looked over books about Vampires and the Slayer.   
  
"Look at this," Jalil said, "every generation there is only one slayer and she is stronger and always has a watcher. When the slayer dies a new one comes quickly."   
  
"Whoa!" Christopher added, "and this is a demon a slayer might fight."   
  
"Wouldn't want to run into that in a dark ally," David said, "but we probably will in Everworld."   
  
"W.T.E," Jalil and Christopher said at the same time.   
  
~*~   
  
Jalil woke up in darkness and cold. Shivering he stood up.   
  
"Hey," Buffy said, "I couldn't sleep."   
  
"Hi."   
  
"So...This is the living conditions from now on, huh," Buffy wondered.   
  
"Yeah, you'll get used to it soon."   
  
"Boy," Buffy sighed, "instead of saving the world I'll be trapped in a psycho universe that is allot like home."   
  
"When you go to sleep you'll be in the realworld."   
  
"Great, now I will be asleep in a psycho universe and be fighting vamps in the other."   
  
Buffy frowned, this was very bad. She would be here forever till she died. She was screwed.   
  
~*~   
  
All awake now, the waited for the meeting with the queen. They couldn't try to escape because they were out numbered and had no weapons.   
  
Three guards entered the building. All women.   
  
"Prepare to meet the queen of the Tryar!" The first one declared, "get in a line."   
  
The group did as they were told and were led out of the hut. The nearly up and it was a cold, gray dawn.   
  
"Wait here," another guard said.   
  
"ATTENTION!" A warrior on a platform yelled above the crowd, "Queen Kendra!"   
  
"Kendra?" Willow asked confused.   
  
"It couldn't be the same--" Buffy started.   
  
"Buffy?" Dat you?" a accented woman called, "yes! I tink it is! Stand down guards!"   
  
"Oh my!" Giles exclaimed.   
  
Buffy's eyes watered a little, "but how?" she asked. "Kendra!"   
  
"Queen, you now these trespassers?!" a warrior asked.   
  
"Yes. The come from my old land!"   
  
"Kendra!" Buffy hugged her, "but you were dead."   
  
"Drusilla killed you, I saw it," Xander backed up Buffy.   
  
"I know," Kendra answered, "da vampire slashed me. I blacked out and woke here."   
  
"This is quite extraordinary," Giles added. Willow hugged Kendra and the the old Everworlders just staired.   
  
"You!" Kendra gasped, "your a vampire, your girlfriend slashed my neck!" Kendra got up and threw a stake at Spike. It hit right bellow the heart.   
  
"Kendra," Willow said, "Spike can't hurt anyone any more. He helps us sometimes."   
  
"It dat true Buffy?" Kendra asked.   
  
"Yes ,but I still hate him," Buffy answered, "Everworld's sun won't turn him to dust either."   
  
"Who's your friends?" Kendra asked.   
  
"Hi!" April smiled, "I'm April, that's David, that's Christopher, and that's Jalil."   
  
~*~   
  
The Everworlders sat excluded from the rest. All were feeling uncomfortable around the others.   
  
Jalil looked at the village. Not that large, but big enough to house 50 huts. The village was oval shaped and surrounded by dense forest. If someone set a fire this whole place would be up in flames in no time.   
  
"I'm going to take a walk," April said, getting up.   
  
"Alone?" Jalil questioned.   
  
"Yes, alone."   
  
"Alright," Jalil shrugged, "see ya later."   
  
~*~   
  
April walked along a narrow path, hoping to find a small pond of stream to wet her face and maybe bathe. She started singing to herself. The song was "Touched" by a group called Vast.   
  
"Strange," she thought, "this reminds me of Senna."   
  
"Oh, what a nice song!" someone interrupted, "but, I think it's time for a snack."   
  
She turned to see two men with twisted faces and long fangs.   
  
"Vampires!"   
  
"You did your homework, good job!" the second one said. the pounced at her.   
  
"AAAHHH--" she screamed.   
  
"I will give you a chose, We could just suck you dry or I could make you one of us--" he stopped talking and his body got all dark, moldy green and started to turn to dust.   
  
"Or, you could become a nice pile of dust!" Buffy smiled. April felt the other Vampire dissolve behind her back.   
  
"We saved you," Kendra said with her funny accent.   
  
"Thanks," April gasped, "allot."   
  
"Just in a days work," Buffy said, "and, your welcome."   
  
The three walked back to the village. The bushes russeld in an unnatural way. Then, I large body; no bodies; flew out.   
  
"Wow, I just love women bonding," a blonde haired Vampire said. Standing next to him was the Demon that brought Buffy to Everworld and another Vamp.   
  
"Crap!" Buffy mumbled.   
  
Kendra pushed April back and drew her sword. Buffy grabbed Mr. Pointy. The both kicked the Vampires and the fell back. The demon shrieked and hit Buffy on the side of the head. Kendra dodged this attack and thrusted the sword in the demon's side.   
  
"RRRRAAAA TTA CCREEEEEEK!" the Demon yelled. Neon blue blood oozed from it's side. A large gray spike raised on his it's otherwise bald head. The demon's eyes flared. It kneed Kendra and grabbed Buffy's arm. It threw Buffy into April and they both fell to the ground.   
  
The Demon and the Vampires retreated into the bushes. Buffy, however, threw a stake at the last Vampire. It hit in the arm and attached the Vamp to a tree. Buffy got up and pulled the Vampire to her. Twisting his arms she pushed him back to the clearing. Kendra staggered to her feet. Blood flowed out of her nose. She wiped the blood from her mouth and grabbed the Vampire, helping Buffy.   
  
"That was amazing!" April encouraged, "you two must of made a good team in the real world."   
  
"Tank you, April," Kendra said, "but, this is as real as it gets, I tink."   
  
"Now," Buffy said ,twisting the Vamps arm, "this guy is going to help us find the Demon. And out way home."   
  
~*~   
  
Kendra, Buffy, and Riley sat in small chairs around the Vampire.   
  
"So, what is your name?" Riley asked.   
  
"Seth."   
  
Kendra got up and put her hand around the Vampires neck. "Seth, you are going to tell us were your master is, NOW!" Smoke raised from the Vamp's neck. "I covered my hands in Holy water. Your neck is slowly burning away."   
  
"O.K. I'll talk!"   
  
"That's a good vampire," Buffy said.   
  
Kendra removed her hand and sat down.   
  
"About a mile west from here is a mansion. The demon has an army of 10 vampires. This demon can bring more in from the hellmouth at anytime."   
  
"Anything else?" Riley wondered aloud.   
  
"No, that's all."   
  
"Thanks," Buffy said and staked him, "'bye."   
  
"Now we have to get to the mansion and get home."   
  
~*~   
  
Kendra, Buffy, Giles, Riley, Willow, Xander, Spike, Anya, David, Christopher, April, and Jalil, along with two guards, sat in Kendra's hut. they were working up a plan to get home.   
  
"Jalil, you said you had a knife that can cut anything," Xander said.   
  
"Yep, Excalibur," Jalil answered, "It can cut anything."   
  
"Alright you could use that, I tink," Kendra said.   
  
"I could take some of your guards in the back way," Riley suggested.   
  
"I could lead some people, please," Spike begged, "can I do something, I hate this hellhole."   
  
"Whatever," Buffy said, "You and David come from the north. Riley and the guards come from the back and everyone else will come in the front and other side."   
  
"David, April, Christopher, and Jalil. Could you use stakes and dust a vampire?" Giles asked.   
  
"I think I could," Christopher said.   
  
"I can," the others said at that same time.   
  
"Good."   
  
"We will attack tomorrow!" Kendra announced.   
  
~*~   
  
The sun rose above the mountains. Before dawn the small army assembled by the ways of their Queen and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Riley and Spike got their groups ready and marched off. They marched together for a short time then broke to meet at the mansion.   
  
Through the dense forest they marched thoughts of war and death on alls' minds. Buffy knew she might not live but she must try to get home.   
  
"Kendra," Buffy began, "if we win...are you going to come back with us?"   
  
"Back to da old world, sorry, I have a duty to my people here. The would want me to stay. I brought dem order, I cannot leave dem."   
  
"I wish you could, it would help allot against Adam."   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Nothing. He is just an enemy of ours in Sunnydale."   
  
"HALT!" Kendra yells, "look!" The army looks at the mansion on the hill. They crouch down.   
  
"ALRIGHT!" Buffy shouts, "ATTACK!" They get up and run to the mansion doors. Sword and stake drawn, heading into the heat of battle.   
  
~*~   
  
CRASH! Three armies descended in to the mansion. The front door falls to the ground, Jalil cut the bolts with "Excalibur" they charge in the vampires look up alarmed.   
  
The clash blood spills from some nameless guard and vampires durn to dust. The Uniteral Demon sees this and retreats to a closed room. It summons a portal and give word to the vampires of Sunnydale. The come fast and ready to fight the run to the battle.   
  
David and Christopher swing sword and stake. Slicing and staking vamps. They hadn't had this rush of battle since the Aztec city, whatever it was named, or against Loki's trolls with Sir Galahad.   
  
April was behind Riley, they were fighting to get in the mansion. She wondered what was going on with the others. April flashed back to Galahad's knights and Loki's trolls. She would get through it. "Ahhh!" she thrusted a sword into a vamp's chest. It melted into dust. "COOL!" she thought.   
  
"BUFFY! DA DEMON!" Kendra pointed to Buffy, "YOU GET IT I'LL TAKE DA VAMPIRES!"   
  
Buffy ran up the stairs, over the banister and to a door. Kicking it open she found the demon.   
  
~*~   
  
Xander ,David, and Christopher ran threw the great hall of the mansion.   
  
"WILLOW!" Xander called, "Buffy is fighting the Demon, come on!"   
  
Willow staked a vamp and headed with them to help Buffy.   
  
~*~   
  
Buffy and the Demon stared at each other. A gray spike raised on the demon's head.   
  
Buffy ran toward it ,jumped and went to kick it. The Demon caught Buffy's leg and spun her into a wall. It leaped to her and kicked Buffy again. This time in the ribs.   
  
The Demon fell over Buffy as it got hit in the head with a large stone block.   
  
"Will!" Buffy smiled. Willow levitated the block like she levitated pencils.   
  
Buffy got up and double kicked it in the ribs then drop kicked it.   
  
"Buffy!" Xander threw a sword and her, catching it she turns to the Demon. About the stab it the Demon stabs Buffy with a spike on its body.   
  
April, Giles, and Riley pile into the room. Vampires and their heels.   
  
"Incoming!" Riley warned.   
  
Riley cuts the head of and incoming vamp. Giles gets tackled by another ,but April stakes it.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
Jalil and Spike run past the room and come back.   
  
"April!" Jalil smiles.   
  
"Riley!" Spike frowns, "still alive, DAMN!"   
  
The Demon turns to the crowd and throws some kind of metal and non-metal spikes. Pinning all of them to the floor.   
  
"Hey!" Spike said, "I like your style!"   
  
The Uniteral Demon turns back to a staggering to get up Buffy. It grabs her by the neck and props her up to the wall.   
  
"Buffy! NO!" Riley yells.   
  
"NOOOOO!" Willow cries as well as Giles.   
  
"CCRAKGA!" The Demon gargles. It drops Buffy and falls to it's knees. An arrow in the back; throw the heart; neon blood pouring out.   
  
Buffy looks up to see Kendra smiling, "Go Buffy, go back to the old world."   
  
The spikes disappeared and the rest got up.   
  
"It was great working with you again ,Kendra!" Buffy said, "wish you'd reconsider."   
  
"Good-bye ,Kendra," Giles shook her hand, "farewell."   
  
"Hi and 'bye," Riley said.   
  
"'Bye!"   
  
Buffy, Giles, and the rest jumped in the portal.   
  
"Thanks for helping us," April said, "I wont forget you or any of this."   
  
"That's for sure," Christopher sneered.   
  
All-of-a-sudden the movement stopped. David ,nor the others could move.   
  
"Whats goin' on?" Christopher yelled.   
  
"I can't let you leave," a girls voice said.   
  
"SENNA!" April snarled.   
  
Senna materialized in front of the portal, "I'm sorry ,but your too important to go ,yet. When you do what I want you will go."   
  
With that Senna and the portal disappeared.   
  
~*~   
  
Buffy and the gang walked along to Giles apartment.   
  
"That was a nice vacation," Buffy snickered.   
  
"Yes," Giles said, "It was as fun as dogs bitting me in the bum."   
  
"Well at least were all here in one piece," Xander said, "hey, wait-a-minute, where's Anya?!"   
  


The End


End file.
